Trouble Maker
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Rias Gregory benar-benar mengalami nasib sial. Ia harus berurusan dua kali dengan Raise, sang preman. Beruntung karena kali ini dan seterusnya, ada Sasuke seorang jago bela diri yang akan menemaninya. / #EventCrimeFNI2019


Trouble Maker

Disclaimer:

Naruto under masashi kishimoto

High School DxD under Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

Mobil biru metalik terhambat beberapa angkutan umum yang sengaja melambatkan lajunya untuk mencari penumpang. Klakson yang gadis itu bunyikan tak digubris.

Sambil mendengar musik, gadis yang sebenarnya bernama Rias ini terlihat seperti tidak tenang dan malah terlihat mulai gusar. Beruntungnya, musik favorit yang ia putar sedikit mengurangi rasa gusar.

"Aku pasti bakal terlambat ke kelas"keluh Rias. Diliriknya arloji model _sporty _di lengan kirinya.

_Ah, sudah hampir pukul 10__.__ Tadi si__h__ bangunnya kesiangan! _Rias rnenyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat rnengeluh, kecantikan gadis tomboi ini tak pudar. _Sunglasses _cokelat muda melindungi sepasang mata. Hidung yang tak terlalu mancung di atas sepasang bibir mungil penuh justru sernakin menarnbah keelokan pemilik kulit putih mulus ini. Tanpa polesan _make up _sekadarnya, Rias tetap akan terlihat cantik. Apalagi kesemuanya itu masih ditunjang kilau rambut merah _crimson _ yang hiasanya ia rapikan hanya dengan sebuah ikat rambut sederhana.

Rias akhirnya berhasil menyalip dua angkot yang melata bak bekicot di depannya. Narnun, tiba-tiba dan sebuah gang kecil di sisi kin jalan, muncullah seorang ibu di atas sepeda motor.

Rias kembali harus melambatkan laju rnobilnya. Si ibu yang tampaknya dengan tenang melaju di bagian tengah jalan dua arah yang tak terlalu lebar itu. Lagi-lagi Rias rnendesah keluh. Tak disangka, sebuah kejar-kejaran dua ekor kucing jantan yang herkelahi, melintas tepat di depan si ibu pengendara motor itu. Si ibu panik dan mengerem kendaraannya sangat mendadak dan...

DUG! BRUAAAK!...

Pedal rem yang diinjak Rias tak mampu mencegah _bumper _mobilnya menabrak motor di depannya. Motor itu oleng lalu terguling dan si ibu terjatuh dengan posisi motor menindih kaki kanannya. Kontan ia mengerang kesakitan.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar segera datang memberi pertolongan. Dua orang mengangkat dan menepikan motor sang ibu. Dua orang lagi mengangkat sang pemilik motor yang masih mengaduh kesakitan itu ke pinggir jalan. Sebagian lagi rnenghampiri Rias yang tengah perlahan meminggirkan mobilnya. Seorang pemuda herwajah kasar membentaknya.

"Keluar, kamu!"

Agak kaget juga Rias mendengarnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian _su__nglasses-_nya.

"Hati-hati bawa mobil!" si pernuda sangar melanjutkan omelannya.

"Loh, dengar dulu, si ibu tuh berhenti mendadak," Rias mencoba membela diri.

"Ya, tapi kamu kan seharusnya bisa ngerem!"

"Ngerem gimana? Aku dah ngerem tadi!" Bentakan balik Rias cukup menggetarkan si pemuda kasar tadi. Sementara itu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka cuma bisa diam, tak berani ikut campur. Tampaknya, pemuda herambut pirang itu adalah preman setempat yang cukup ditakuti.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku antar dulu si ibu ke rumah sakit daripada melanjutkan percakapan yang nggak berguna itu walaupun yang salah bukan aku."

"Dasar!... Mentang-mentang kaya, kamu tidakpernah ngaku salah!" Pernyataan si preman kali ini mengh abiskan kesabaran Rias.

"Dengar ya…." Rias tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. ucapan pria yang seenaknya menuduh membuatnya makin gusar. Di balasnya tatapan pria itu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dan menusuk. Rias sama sekali tak gentar menghadapi si sangar.

Sejak kecil, Rias memang terkenal tornboi dan pemberani. Padahal, saat itu Rias belum mulai belajar taekwondo, beladiri yang ia geluti tiga tahun belakangan.

"Jiaah, belagu! Kalo bukan cewek, sudah ku hajar!"

"Oh silakan, sebelum kamu melakukan itu, mukamu lebih dahulu ku tendang," Rias menantang.

"Resek abis ya ni anak?" si preman tiba-tiba maju menoyor kepala Rias di bagian dahi. Rias sedikit terdorong mundur. Tak disangka, gadis bertubuh langsing ini berputar ke kanan dan sebuah tendangan pisau kaki kanan melesat masuk ke dada pemuda itu. Tubuh sang preman sedikit terhuyung. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Namun, segera saja dia pasang kuda-kuda yang kokoh, dengan kaki rendah dan kuat menancap bumi. Dari posisinya, Rias bisa menilai bahwa si preman paling kurang pernah belajar beladiri dalarn waktu yang cukup lama. Rias pun bersiap.

Orang-orang yang herada di sekitar mereka mulai panik. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Rias karena sudah tahu reputasi si preman yang mereka kenal jago berkelahi itu.

Si Preman merangsek maju. Rias menyambutnya kembali dengan tendangan putar kaki kirinya. Keputusan yang terbukti salah. Tendangannya meleset karena di saat bersamaan, si Preman Sangar ternyata memutar badannya dalarn posisi rendah dan kaki kanannya menyabet keras kaki kanan Rias...

_BRAGG! _

Terpelantinglah tubuh elok itu ke tanah dengan keras. Untung pinggiran jalan itu cukup lebar hingga tubuh Rias tak terhempas ke jalan raya.

"Ayo bangun, orang kaya! Bapakmu pasti koruptor, kan? Makanya kamu bisa kaya raya begini?" si sangar berkata nyinyir.

Rias yang makin marah segera bangkit walau bagian badan sebelah kirinya masih terasa nyeri akibat benturan dengan tanah kering dan keras tadi. Ia pun pasang kuda-kuda. Dua petarung siap berjual beli pukulan dan tendangan. Tatap tajam dua pasang mata kini saling beradu. Kerumunan orang pun makin membesar, narnun tak satu pun yang berani mengusik kedua orang yang tengah berseteru ini sarnpai...

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI SEMUA!"

"Ada apa ini?" Hardikan penuh wibawa datang dan seorang bapak berseragam yang turun dan sepeda motornya. Si preman sontak pasang tampang sebal, namun tak berani kasar pada si bapak yang baru datang. Kelihatannya si bapak ini tokoh masyarakat yang cukup disegani.

Baik Rias maupun sang preman akhirnya mengendurkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Eh, Pak Tobirama... nggak, pak... ini ada anak orang kaya belagu, udah nabrak _nggak_mau ngaku salah," Si preman menjelaskan.

"Apa kabar Pak Tobirama" kali ini giliran Rias yang menyapa dengan senyum yang mungkin terlihat masih di paksakan. Ini di karenakan rasa di hatinya yang masih mendongkol.

"Lho, Rias. Anaknya Venelana kan? Apa kabar ibumu"

"Baik," setelah menghela napas panjang untuk mendapat ketenangan. Rias secara singkat menjelaskan baru saja yang terjadi.

"Dia bohong, Pak" sela Si Preman lokal itu malah mengganggu, sesaat setelah Rias memberi keterangan.

"Diam kau! Raiser," bentak Tobirama, "Kau masih saja berbuat onar."

Pemuda yang di panggil Raiser itu pergi begitu saja dalam keadaan bersungut.

"Ayo! Kita tolong Si Korban." Komando Tobirama pada warga sekitar.

Tidak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali, para warga langsung berduyun-duyun membantu. Bahkan ada salah seorang yang memberikan air mineral sambil terus menenangkan ibu yang syok itu.

Hari itu juga, Rias tidak masuk kuliah. Tidak bisa, karena ia harus membantu ibu itu ke rumah sakit.

Sore itu, insiden yang terjadi pada Rias, serta merta sampai di telinga Venelana. Ibu dari Rias ini langsung menjatuhi hukuman pada sang putri. Yakni ia tidak di izinkan lagi mengendarai mobil sendirian. Rias mencoba untuk mencoba membela agar tetap di izinkan mengendarai mobil sendiri. Namun sang ibu tetap kukuh, bahwa Rias harus memakai sopir angkutan umum yang bisa antar jemput. Tentu saja, ia akhirnya mengalah dan tak mau melanjutkan protesnya terhadap sang ibu yang sedang marah.

Kala itu Rias tidak berani membantah. Ia harus berhati-hati jika ibunya di puncak kemarahan. Ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ibunya pernah depresi akibat cerai dengan suami. Beruntungnya, saat itu ada sahabat lama Venelana yang senantiasa menghibur sehingga, perlahan, Venelana bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Bukan hanya itu, karir yang mulai Venelana jalankan pun perlahan merambak naik dan semakin membaik.

Usai mengomeli sang putri, Venelana langsung menghubungi seseorang yang cukup di kenal, supir angkutan umum yang mau di bayar khusus mengantar jemput putrinya tersebut, pria Uchiha, yakni Fugaku.

Siapapun bukanlah masalah bagi Rias, apa lagi ia memang sudah mengenali kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Waktu di arloji Rias menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tujuh belas saat seorang pengendara sepeda motor berhenti di depan rumahnya. Pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Rias, memberi tahu Rias yang sedang berada di kamarnya kalau ada orang yang mencarinva. Rias bergegas ke luar.

"Nona Rias?" Pemuda itu menyapa sopan. Ia berdiri di samping motor berwarna dasar hitam yang beberapa bagiannya _di-krom _sehingga tampak mengkilat_.  
_"Cari saya? Ada apa ya?" Wajah cantik itu agak kebingungan, karena ia memang tidak mengenali pemuda yang kini di hadapannya_. _Sepasang kaki yang putih mulus itu nampak lebih panjang karena Rias hanya mengenakan kaus _tank top _dan celana pendek.  
"Say-a, mm... saya anaknya Fugaku, Nona," si pemuda menjelaskan. Agak gugup juga si pemuda itu, mungkin karena tak menyangka ia kini berhadapan dengan seorang putri jelita nan memesona.

Keduanya tertegun. Sesungguhnya di dada Rias juga ada debaran aneh yang mulai muncul saat pertama melihat pemuda yang mengaku anak Fugaku ini. Pakaiannya sederhana tapi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi penampilannya yang baru perjumpaan awal sudah memesona bagi Rias.

"Pak Fugaku kenapa? mm... panggilnya Rias aja ya? jangan pakai Nona," Rias ketularan gugup.

"Ayah sakit..,"

"Sudah ke dokte!r?"

"Tadi dibawa ke dokter urnurn di klinik dekat rumah, Nona, eh, Rias, maaf." Pemuda ini tersenyum agak malu malu *

"Tapi nggak parah kan? Eh, namanya siapa?" Rias membalas senyumnya. _Gila, gak nyangka, __anakmu so__ cute and adu__h__, wajahnya cool dan laki__-__laki banget, Pak __Fugaku__! _batin Rias. Tingginya ideal, kulitnya putih bersih, tatapan matanya tajam menandakan kelakian, dan semakin serasi dengan wajah yang di hiasi hidung mancung.

"Aku Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan sikap yang sama, juga tampak kikuk seperti Rias

"Sasuke?" ulang Rias seakan ingin menyimpan baik-baik nama itu dalam memorinya.

Tiba-tiba smartphone Rias bergetar. Ia pun segera melihat layar yang ternyata adalah pesan masuk.

"Sasuke, jadwal kuliahku di majukan. Kata temanku karena dosennya mau seminar di… dimanalah gitu," jelas Rias.

"Maksudnya gimana?"

Rias perlahan mendekati Sasuke seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ssst! Sasuke. Kamu antar aku aja ke kampusku ya"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ayah sudah cerita padaku, kalau ibumu menyewa agar bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu terlebih dahulu sebelum ayah kembali narik. Kampus kita tidaklah berjauhan, makanya aku berinisiatif agar aku yang mengambil alih tugas ayah," ujar Sasuke sedikit agak panjang, sebenarnya bertujuan untuk membuang rasa canggungnya.

"Jadi naik sepeda motor? Yes!"

Sasuke malah di buat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja gadis cantik di depannya menjadi riang.

"Sesekali aku ingin menghirup udara di atas laju sepeda motor, Sasuke," ujar Rias mengobati rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Aku akan bicara dengan mama," imbuh Rias menjawab keraguan Sasuke, "Kamu tunggu aja, OK." Sambil tersenyum manis, ia meninggalkan Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah Rias muncul, tap kali ini di temani oleh Venelana.

"Benar kan, Sasuke. Kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka ngebut jika berkendara," suara Rias yang muncul sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke… namamu Sasuke kan?" venelana melanjutkan pertanyaan Rias. Dia benar-benar ingin memastikan.

"Iya…"

"Ayolah, Ma…"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Rias," belum selesai Rias memotong ucapan Sasuke, kembali kata-katanya juga terpotong oleh ucapan Venelana.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke.. Jauh sebelum ia ku minta untuk mengantar jemput Rias. Aku sudah mengenal baik ayahmu."

Sasuke sangat memahami maksud ucapan sang nyonya di depannya ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan dimaksukan bahwa nama baik ayahnya di pertaruhkan atas kepecayaan yang di berikan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku bertanggungjawab penuh pada keselamatannya," balas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang begitu meyakinkan.

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, membuat Venelana sedikit tenang. Apa lagi ia memang sudah sangat mengenali keluarga Uchiha, kalau mereka sangat bisa di andalkan dan berharga diri tinggi.

"Baiklah, dia kuserahkan padamu Sasuke"

"Nah gitu dong, Ma," senyum Rias. "Yuk Sasuke,"lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kalau…"

Rias yang sudah mengajak Sasuke, menghentikan langkah, "kenapa, Ma?"

"Tidak jadi. Sudah cepat berangkat," balas Venelana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, Rias, aku lupa..." Sasuke mencoba membuka percakapan saat motor yang membonceng Rias itu mulai menyusur jalan ke luar komplek.

"Kamu bilang apa, Sasu?" Bunyi mesin dua tak motor Sasuke plus sedikit kehisingan lalu lintas di sekitarnya membuat Rias kurang jelas mendengar.

"Kamu lupa, karnu kan harus pakai helm, kan lewat jalan-jalan besar?"

"Oh iya yah." Rias baru sadar. "Beli aja kali ya, Sasu?"

"Beli? Terserah _sih... _atau mau aku pulang dulu ambil helm?" usul Sasuke.

"Gak ah, kelamaan nanti, Sasuke, nanti telat ke kelasnya, ada yang jual kan sekitar sini?Itu kayaknya di depan ada ya Sasuke?"

Sebelum sampai ke lapak penjual helm, mereka melewati sebuah mini market. Rias tiba-tiba meminta sasuke berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Sorry. Aku lupa beli pulpen."

"Ok. Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menepikan motornya. Dan segera menuju salah satu pojok parkiran, sembari menunggu Rias yang tengah belanja.

Ketika hendak membayar di kasir, Rias merasa ini adalah hari kesialannya. Bagaimana tidak, preman yang sempat cekcok dengannya tempo hari, kini malah kembali bertemu di depan meja kasir.

"Hey… orang kaya sombong dan belagu, yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Sampai sekarang sejak pertemuan kita. Sudah berapa banyak kerusakan yang kau timbulkan dan tidak mau kau akui," ujar preman yang bernama Raiser dengan nada mengejek.

Sesungguhnya kuping Rias begitu memerah ketika nada yang jekas mengejek dirinya itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, Rias berusaha menekan amarahnya. Alasannya karena sekarang ada banyak orang yang mengantri membayar. Belum lagi, Sasuke juga sedang menunggunya di parkiran.

Rias pun kembali melanjutkan transaksi pembayaran helm yang baru saja ia pilih. Dan tetap mengabaikan Raiser.

"Hey. Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, Nona" tangan Raiser bergerak hendak menepuk atau memegang pundak .

Plak!

Sebelum tangan pemuda preman itu mencapai pundak Rias, tangan itu sudah di tepis.

Ingin sekali rasanya Rias bertarung ulang dengan preman itu, sayangnya teringat Sasuke.

"Dengar. Kemarin jika tidak ada Pak Tobirama, sudah ku tendang kamu"

"Boleh juga tendanganmu, tapi tidak cukup unr\tuk mengalahkanku, Nona borju" Raiser malah memanas-manasi. Dasar preman.

"Sorry. Aku tidak bisa ladeni kamu. Temanku menunggu"

"Hahaha… siapa? Temanmu? Atau pacarmu? Ajak aja sekalian."

Sekarang Rias malah menyesal. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika preman ini menghajar Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan pacar. Permisi." Rias menggeloyor pergi.

Raiser mengikuti Rias yang berjalan sampai ke parkiran. Langkah Raiser di percepat saat ia melihat Rias buru-buru menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

"Oh. Jadi ini cowok yang bakal kulibas bersamamu."

Amarah Rias kembali berkobar melihat gelagat Raiser. Sepertinya preman itu akan berbuat onar lagi. Bahkan ia semakin khawatir dengan Sasuke. Sementara ia sudah pernah bentrok dengan preman itu, dan bisa di kata ia takluk.

"Dengar," Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Kami tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Biarkan kami pergi."

"Tidak ada urusan? Kau tahu. Pacarmu ini…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Ayo," Sasuke memotong dan segera mengajak Rias pergi. Baru sesaat bertemu dengan Raiser, ia sudah muak. Ia tahu Raiser preman. Tentu saja, semua masalah dengan rias—jika ada— pasti di mulai dari pemuda preman ini.

"Hahaha… inikah yang kau andalkan nona borju, pengecut dan banci. Ayolah!."

Mendengar ucapan preman itu. Sasuke yang siap-siap menstarter sepeda motor. Menghentikan kegiatannya.

Di sebut sebagai pengecut, menggugah harga diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Rias tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Tentu saja sangat khawatir.

"Kemarilah. Dan akan ku bungkam mulutmu," tantang Sasuke.

Inilah yang di tunggu oleh pembuat onar seperti Raiser. Karena jarak mereka memang sudah berdekatan. Raiser malah sontak menendang perut Sasuke dengan ujung telapak kaki kanannya. Sasuke mendorong Rias agar terhindar dari salah sasaran tendangan sapuan Raiser, dan di saat bersamaan, Sasuke merunduk sehingga perutnya yang menjadi sasaran, terhindar dari sapuan kaki Raiser. Namun instingnya cepat sadar bahwa itu bukanlah serangan satu-satunya yang akan datang. Benar saja, sekepal tangan Raiser menyusur mengincar kepala Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengayun ke arah dalam, sigap menahan pukulan itu seraya menyusulnya dengan telapak kiri menampar wajah Raiser. Raiser coba mengayun lengan kininya, ingin menggampar kepala Sasuke. Lagi-lagi tangan kanan Sasuke terayun ke arah luar, halus bak penari, namun efektif menggagalkan pukulan  
Raiser.

Lalu...

_DIGGH! _

Pukulan Sasuke mendarat telak di muka Raiser. Kerasnya pukulan yang mengenai pelipis ini, membuat tubuh Raiser sedikit limbung.

Rias yang tadi di liputi kekhawatiran atas keselamatan Sasuke, kini berganti kaget. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke ternyata piawai dalam bertarung. Tidak hanya itu, menurut pengamatan Rias, Sasuke lebih unggul dari pada Raiser. Hal ini karena gerakan Raiser terlihat terlalu teknis—teks box. Bagi Rias, andai jika ada pertandingan peragaan jurus, mungkin Raiser akan menang.

Sementara Sasuke, kegesitan, gerakan, dan refleks, terlihat lebih improve dengan gerakannya. benar-benar di sesuaikan, tanpa harus mengikuti gerakan-gerakan peragaan teori jurus.

Sekarang Rias kini berganti tenang, bahkan lebih santai sambil menonton _live _adegan pertarungan di depannya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Rias yang menonton adegan itu, ada beberapa orang selain dia yang tak berani melerai, takut malah terkena pukulan atau tendangan nyasar. Atau mungkin memang sengaja, mumpung _live. _

Dess!…

Dung!…

Lagi-lagi terdengar pukulan dan tendangan mengenai sasaran.

Terlihatlah Raiser terhuyung, dan kepala Sasuke yang sedikit menoleh. Sepertinya keduanya sempat bersamaan melancarkan serangan, dan masing-masing mengenai sasaran.

Sasuke yang memang unggul dalam bertarung, kembali menyerang, dan yang hadir di sana menyaksikan betapa cepat lari Sasuke ke arah Raiser yang masih belum sempat menstabilkan keseimbangan.

Sebuah lompatan disusul pukulan yang melesat tak niampu ditahan Raiser. Belum lagi siap, sebuab hajaran tangan kiri menghantam kening Raiser. Raiser terhuyung limbung lalu jatuh. Sasuke terus memburunya ke bawah. Hujan pukulan Sasuke mendera lawan dengan derasnya.

"Hey! Berhenti!"

Tak disangka suara teriakan menyusul Sasuke yang tiba-tiba harus di pegangi oleh dua orang. sehingga serta merta menghentikan perkelahian.

Sasuke merasa kali ini bukan hanya dua orang yang menahannya tapi tiga. Dua orang memegangi tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan, dan satu orang lagi memeluk badannya. Ternyata yang melerai perkelahian mereka adalah para keamanan.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Raiser. Tapi kali ini penampilan Raiser sudah berubah. Dari hidung mengalir darah segar, bibir pecah serta bebebrapa memar di wajah Raiser akibat hujan pukulan Sasuke ketika Raiser terjatuh. Meskipun demikian keadaannya, Raiser masih tidak peduli terus memberontak sambil memaki-maki. Saat ini mereka di saksikan banyak orang, dirinya merasa sangat di permalukan. Apa lagi, barusan, siapapun bisa mengetahui kalau raiser kalah telak. Sebagai preman yang di takuti dan terkenal jago berkelahi, ini benar-benar memalukan.

Disisi lain, Sasuke bersikap tenang, bahkan memberi isyarat pada orang yang memegangnya, bahwa ia tidak mengapa jika di lepaskan.

"Ayo, Sasuke," Rias datang menerobos di antara keamanan yang tadi mengamankan Sasuke. Ia pun menggamit lengan Sasuke menjauh. Dan para keamanan itu pun nampak membiarkan kedua pemuda itu pergi.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Sebenarnya… kau jago berantem?" tukas Rias sesaat sebelum ia menaiki kendaraan sepeda motor. "Tadi aku sempat khawatir"

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, "Aku memang guru karate. Bahkan pernah mengikuti dan menjuarai beberapa kejurnas," aku Sasuke, berharap agar lain kali gadis cantik di depannya ini tidak khawatir jika menghadapi situasi yang sama.

"Lagi pula, bukankah tadi aku berjanji pada ibumu bahwa aku yang bertanggungjawab atas keselamatanmu."

"Terima kasih Sasuke," balas Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, sepertinya sebelumnya, kamu pernah bermasalah dengan preman itu."

"Mau aku ceritakan? Singkat kok."

"Ok"

"Bisa kok di cerita sambil jalan," ujar Rias sembari menaiki sepeda motor, "mungkin akan selesai sebelum sampai di kampus"

Sepeda motor pun melaju perlahan meninggalkan arena perkelahian singkat tadi. Kini Rias sudah duduk membonceng di belakang Sasuke. Memeluk pria itu dari belakang dengan jantung terus berdebar kencang, entah Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya atau tidak.

Tamat


End file.
